Personalidades Problemáticas
by Depricca
Summary: Hinata busca una manera de salida a una grave obsesión de la "perfección" que la ha perseguido sus ultimos años. Al encontrarlo su mundo depende y gira alrededor de Sasuke, quien tiene un pasado lleno de secretos que traerán problemas a la vida de ellos


Hola :), algo que quiero destacar en este fic es que trata de temas fuertes que muchos han ignorados, poco a poco sabran de que temas estaré hablando aunque aquí se puede destacar un poco el tema sobre los trastornos alimenticios, específicamente _La Anorexia._

Poco a poco incluiré más temas que son delicados en el ámbito social, acepto cualquier tipo de críticas si tengo errores comuníquenmelo, aceptare cualquiera :)

y otra cosa más importante: _**Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, el trama en sí, es completamente mío, algo cliché en los fic de Naruto pero muy importante ;)**_

Me sentía rara, no estaba en el mismo lugar que siempre nos veíamos, me había citado para acá fuera del instituto y este lugar es poco transcurrido y observado, debía ser algo importante que me tendría que decir. Espero impaciente, ya van más de dos hora que estoy aquí, no lo entiendo;

_¿Qué me pretendes decir?... _

Pasaron alrededor de media hora y por fin llego, pero noto algo raro en el, no, ese no es el… _es su hermano_

Hinata- me llamó con su tono habitualmente sombrío, pero yo no recordaba exactamente su nombre, se me hacía familiar porque _eran idénticos._

Si lo se, no sabes mi nombre-

Tienes razón- estaba pensando como preguntarle porque _el _no vino

Mi hermano te cito aquí porque no quiere saber más nada de ti- lo dijo, algo que me temía desde hace tiempo, veo que se da la vuelta y antes de partir me dijo en el tono más indiferente que existía, si es que existen

_Y me dijo… que te olvidaras del, que no lo bus__ques y que si le haces el favor de desaparecer, el sería más feliz- _

Se marchó, lo observe como se alejaba de mi mientras yo caía al suelo de la impresión, no lo podía creer me utilizó, me enamore perdidamente de el, lo amo, y dudo que lo dejare de amar y se marcho así sin más…

Siento como caían lágrimas de mis ojos, eran muy rápidas venían una detrás de otra no lo podía controlar, me abandonó de la forma más ruil que existía, siento un ruido, es raro, se me hace familiar…

_¡OH POR DIOS ES MI DESPERTADOR!_

Me levanto exaltada, y me fijo que no estaba en el lugar de hace unos momentos, pero mis ojos no paran de llorar, -_solamente fue un sueño- _pensé, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, y no entendía el porque, todo había sido un sueño, no era algo realmente, pero sentía que conocía a ese hombre, ha soñado con el mismo hombre todas las noches no sabía exactamente quien era, ni siquiera su nombre lo recordaba, pero esta vez soñó con uno idéntico a el seguro era su hermano.

Me levanto de mi cama después de un rato para calmar las lágrimas, cesaron a los pocos minutos de haberme despertado, y me voy a mi baño hoy comenzaría de nuevo las clases y tenía que estar preparada tanto físicamente como mentalmente para asistir, ese sueño la había dejado shockeada. Tardo como 45 minutos en estar lista, estudiaba en un internado, Instituto Konoha se llamaba, y debía de estar a no más tardar a las 8: 10 para dejarla pasar, pero ella no quería desayunar, nunca desayunaba, así que tomo sus cosas y traspasó la puerta que separa su habitación, al resto del mundo.

Tardo alrededor de 10 minutos en llegar a la cartelera donde informaban que salón le tocaba este año, ella estaba en segundo de preparatoria un año más y pronto entraría a la universidad. Buscó vagamente por los listados y por fin se encontró, ahora pertenecía a la clase 2-e, pero siguió vagando y lo encontró_- que bueno que naruto-kun tocara de nuevo conmigo- _también encontró a su mejor amiga que lastimosamente estaba en la clase continua a la de ella en la 2-f exactamente. Luego de mirar las listas se giro y observo muchas caras nuevas-_esos deben de ser los nuevos-_ pero no le tomo mucha atención así que se adentro por el instituto a buscar su salón de clases, recorrió el primero y segundo piso y el ultimo que quedaba era el tercero, y lo encontró, camino hacia su salón y observo que no se encontraba nadie además de ella, se sentó en su lugar favorito, al lado de la ventana en la tercera fila, en sus 12 años de colegiala siempre le ha tocado ese puesto y eso a ella le agrada, le encanta observar los paisajes y ver a las personas de afuera. Transcurrió alrededor de 20 minutos y el lugar ya estaba lleno, eso indicaba que pronto iniciaría su segundo año de preparatoria, estaba nerviosa para que mentirlo no había ni una cara conocida para ella, bueno talvez una pero esa persona realmente no era de su agrado, así que cuando la vio, instintivamente rodó los ojos y fijó su atención en otro punto, la puerta. A los pocos minutos ya había sonado el timbre y entrado el profesor.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Azuma Sarutobi y seré su profesor de matemáticas- concluyo tomando unas hojas del escritorio- bueno pasare lista y contestan para saber quienes son- empezó a nombrar y ya los rostros desconocidos tenían nombre y apellido para mi, así sabría distinguir a algunos-Sakura Haruno- levanto la mano una pelirosa que yo sabía perfectamente quien era, por ella es que mi amor nunca se podrá fijar en mi y eso ella lo sabe y siempre me lo recuerda. Nombro a más personas que no me fije,-Hinata Hyuuga- estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos-¿Hinata Hyuuga?- cuando siento que me nombran pero no respondo- ¿Quién es Hinata Hyuuga?- dijo el profesor en un tono molesto por mi despistes-go..gomen soy yo- levanto la mano tímidamente ya que todos me observaban y más cierta pelirosa que me fulminaba con la mirada y poseía una sonrisa socarrona.

–Para la próxima esté más pendiente, o si no la pongo inasistente-dijo en tono grave –esta bien Azuma-sensei- agachando la cabeza de la vergüenza.

Prosiguió nombrando a los que restaban, esta vez si preste la atención debida cuando nombro a cierta persona

-¿Uzumaki Naruto?- nadie respondía –se encuentra el alumno Uzumaki- tardaron unos segundos y nadie respondió, noto que el no había llegado, pero se escucha un ruido de afuera –Perdón, es que no encontraba el salón- dijo rascándose la nuca, a lo que todos los de mi salón se les resbalaba una gotita por la frente en la reacción del rubio, incluyéndome.

-joven Uzumaki que sea la ultima vez que llega tarde a mi clase y entre de esa forma o lo envío a retención- dijo severamente el profesor –lo que usted diga sensei- y se sentó en el puesto que quedaba libre, atrás de mi, cuando pasó por mi lado sentí un hormigueo en mi estomago y en todo mi ser, el por supuesto me ignoro por completo, mi existencia no es muy significativa para muchos, simplemente estoy acostumbrada a eso, ignorarme es mi segundo nombre.

Transcurrió el día normal, ni tan lento, ni rápido para muchos, ya por fin terminaban las clases y me voy a mi cuarto. En el camino me encuentro con el pedacito de luz que acompaña mi existencia, estoy tan agradecida de tenerla como amiga, sin ella a lo mejor, _ella me llevaría al fondo en cualquier momento…_

-¡Hina-chan!-decía una rubia de ojos azules, con un cabello de color amarillo, era en cierta forma un pedacito de cielo, sus ojos eran de un tono celeste tan claro que te perdías en ellos, y que hablar de su cabello, muy lindo, la adoraba.

-Ino-chan, que alegría verte- respondo con alegría

-Hina te extrañe, odio estar en un salón sin sentir tu presencia y oír tus murmullos- abalanzándose a ella de forma melodramática-Ino aquí no, hay mucha gente-digo en tono de burla.

-Perdón es que me dejo llevar por la emoción. ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi cuarto hoy?, ¿Ya desayunaste?, ¿Ya almorzaste?, ¿Qué piensas cenar?-

-Ino, por favor, con calma, me dejan aturdidas tus preguntas- sobandome la cabeza-Me parece buena idea quedarme en tu casa. Tu sabes que no me gusta desayunar… y si ya almorze- _mentí, como siempre lo hago…- _…Y no se que voy a cenar Ino-chan-

-Uhmmm, espero y me hayas dicho la verdad Hinata Hyuuga, sabes que me preocupa tu forma de alimentarte, hoy yo comí lo que más me gusta- dijo con los ojos brillando, tomando camino hacia el cuarto de Hinata- Comí un sukiyaki y pudín, no sabes, ¡Estaba delicioso!- dando "disimulados brinquitos en medio del pasillo, todas se les quedaron observado.

-Ino-chan, por favor no hagas eso, todas se nos quedan observando- sujetando la camisa de su amiga para pararla y bajando la cabeza de forma apenada.

-Por kami-sama, tu sabes que eso a mi no me importa, vamos a recoger tu ropa para mañana, ¡Hoy es noche de piyamas!- gritando exageradamente

-Esta bien Ino, no llames mucho la atención, sabes que no me gusta, por favor solo no grites-

-Bueno Hinata tienes razón, vámonos ya- respondió de forma melancólica.

Muchos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de ella, más que todo por los momentos que pasaron juntas con sus otras amigas, pero que desafortunadamente ya no están, es horrible tener esa sensación de extrañar a una persona, de necesitarla, sabiendo el daño que te provocó solo por conseguir lo que quería, claro, utilizarte.

Mientras por otra parte Hinata tenía la mente en el sueño que tuvo esa noche, siempre soñaba con el mismo cada vez que dormía, así sea de noche o de día, ella soñaba con él, de diferentes formas, pero el siempre estaba allí. Esta vez no soñó con el si no con su hermano, ¿raro no?, una sola vez logró verlo, sus sueños eran muy vividos, como recuerdos, tan solo el hecho de que esta vez había una despedida la tenía preocupada.

_Que estúpida soy, me hago dependiente hasta de los sueños…_

Pero, ¿Cómo no hacerse dependiente de algo si lo sientes constantemente?, sus sueños habían aparecido espontáneamente y con mucho más vigor, ¿Cómo no preocuparse por eso?, ¿Cómo ignorarlos si a ella le gustaba el contenido?

Decidió no pensar en eso hasta el otro día, necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

-Hinata, ¿Qué quieres de cena?- interrumpiendo por fin el largo silencio que se formo desde el pasillo de la residencia hasta entrar al dormitorio de su amiga.

-Ino lo que tu quieras comer está bien para mi- embozando una tierna sonrisa con un imperceptible sonrojo. Estaba feliz que al menos tenía de una persona al cuál depender, se sentía mal cuando nadie estaba a su alrededor, pero ella no le gusta que estén a su alrededor, le gustaba el silencio, estar sola, pero cuando te acostumbras de estar con una persona, en particular ella, se hacía dependiente sin pensarlo.

Pasaron toda la noche platicando de sus vacaciones, Ino le contó los viajes que hizo con su papa, ellos eran muy unidos, algo que Hinata simplemente admiraba, las salidas y todo lo relacionado a su diversión. Ella no quiso arruinarle su emoción por eso decidió no contarle nada de lo sucedido en sus vacaciones, muchas cosas cambiaron de Hinata por esas vacaciones particulares, y su trastorno por fin había terminado de desarrollarse de una manera peligrosa y atrayente para ella, esto solo daba inicio a muchos problemas.

_Si,__ los problemas para Hinata Hyuuga apenas habían empezado._

_Si les gusto porfavor deja aunque sea un reviews ._


End file.
